community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff Winger
' Bio ]]'Jeffrey Tobias "Jeff" Winger''' (played by Joel McHale) is an ex-lawyer from Denver, Colorado who is currently attending Greendale Community College to earn a legitimate degree in order to return to practicing law. Before his academic records were called into question, Jeff was a very successful defense attorney specializing in DUI/DWAI/DUID cases, traffic offenses, and juvenile crimes for over six years. He became good friends with Ian Duncan after helping to defend him on charges related to drunk driving. He worked for a law firm that was founded by Ted and was friends with another lawyer there named Alan Connor. He has a father named William Winger who he has not seen since he divorced his mother, Doreen Winger, 'when he was very young. Personality ]]Jeff possesses a sarcastic wit along with a vain and egotistical personality; this is due to his mother over praising him when he was a child ("Beginner Pottery"). He is an Agnostic ("Comparative Religion"), although this can be seen as an example of his tendency not to put any effort into anything. He hates talking about his feelings and tries to avoid dealing with emotional conflicts. As Professor Kane pointed out to him ("Biology 101"), he keeps people at a distance and cannot open himself up to others; this is directly tied into his father's abandonment of him at an early age ("Intermediate Documentary Filmmaking"). He confessed to Ted ("Accounting for Lawyers") that he admired the divorce lawyer hired by his parents because he ignored any personal feelings and look at the bottom line while looking cool at the same time. It inspired him to become a lawyer himself and adopt the same attitude. An incident with "Big Cheddar" around the same time also helped to shape his personality (Foosball and Nocturnal Vigilantism). His time with the study group has started to change him for the better and he has become more selfless. When Alan Connor tells him he was responsible for his disbarment, he genuinely thanks him as he truly values his time at Greendale. Although the group tends to look to Jeff as the de facto leader, they have begun to rely on him less in this role. Character history Season One After his law firm, discovered that Jeff's bachelor's degree was from Colombia (the country, not the university), Jeff was disbarred. He decides to go back to school in order to obtain an actual law degree. On Jeff's first day at Greendale, he pretends to be a board certified tutor of Spanish and invites Britta to join a fake study group. He was surprised when, instead of the private study session he was hoping for, Britta asked Abed to join them, who in turn invited Annie, Shirley, Pierce and Troy. '''Significant episodes: Season Two Relationships in the study group 'Britta (See main article "Jeff and Britta") Jeff and Britta were the first major pairing, romantic or otherwise, on Community. A clear love/hate dynamic was established between the two with Jeff's aggressive pursuit of Britta romantically in the beginning of Season One. Although Jeff created the study group as a means to impress her, he eventually forms a close bond with with all of them including Britta. Initially, they felt a sense of responsibility towards the other members of the study group and considered themselves to be their Greendale parents. They have since abandoned those roles and just become friends with them. Although they eventually became lovers, they ultimately decided they were better off as friends. Annie (See Main article "Jeff and Annie") When Annie first meets Jeff, she is immediately suspicious of his credentials as a "board certified tutor" in Spanish but is eventually charmed by him along with the rest of the study group. Despite pursuing other members of the study group, the two discover they are both attracted to each other. They share a kiss which creates an underlying tension between them throughout the rest of their freshman year at Greendale. Even though they were romantically involved with other people at the time, the tension continued to build between them and culminated in another kiss outside the Tranny Dance. Jeff initially tries to keep his distance from Annie; he is uncomfortable with the age difference and denies to her that anything is going on between them. Recently however, Jeff has become more honest about his feelings. Abed Jeff meets Abed first before the study group is formed. Initially in Season One, he acts like Jeff's flunky. Eventually, this evolves into a good friendship, particularly after they briefly become roommates when Jeff is evicted from his condo. Like the rest of the study group, Jeff accepts Abed's odd behavior and has shown to be very protective of him. Abed is one of the few members of the group Jeff often goes to for advice. Abed has admitted he admires Jeff's ability to instantly bond with others because it's something he has trouble with himself despite his close relationship to Troy. Troy Troy initially looks up to Jeff, especially admiring his way with women. Occasionally, he'll exhibit signs of jealousy over Jeff's relationship with Britta, who he has a crush on. Troy, like the rest of the study group, considers him the official leader but will at times argue with decisions he has made. As the series progresses, Troy becomes his own person, and even starts to threaten Jeff as the alpha-male of the group which leads to Jeff trying to sometimes assert his dominance through mocking. Despite this, the two share a good friendship and have been seen playing sports together. Shirley (See Main article: "Jeff and Shirley") As with the other members of the study group, Shirley has a mostly maternal relationship with Jeff. Although sometimes annoyed with her mother henning and sermonizing, Jeff respects her beliefs and appreciates that she cares so much for her friends. They have recently learned about a past history they share together. it turned out that when Shirley was 12-year-old she publicly humiliated a 10-year-old Jeff by making him wet his pants in a game of foosball. They have since made peace with what happened and have become much closer. Jeff has even stated that Shirley is the only one who understands him and Shirley has been shown to be one of the best influences on Jeff during his time at Greendale. Pierce Pierce initially is as in awe of Jeff as the rest of the study group and tries repeatedly to become his best friend. He later starts to become envious of Jeff's status in the group and often tries to undercut him. He will often claim that Jeff is gay and has made many remarks about this. Although he is jealous of Jeff, he has shown that he does care about him on several occasions. When Jeff goes crazy in pottery class, he gives him advice about accepting his limitations which Jeff takes to heart. He later took the blame for Jeff's actions when he tried to destroy the study table by telling the group he bribed Professor Kane to kick him out of class. He took pity on Jeff, seeing how he had a harder time being excluded from the group than he did. Other notable relationships '''Michelle Slater: First introduced in Season One episode "Introduction to Statistics" as Jeff's teacher, she originally turns down Jeff's advances, citing her personal rule to never date a student. Over winter break, Jeff convinces her to reconsider, and they began to date secretly. Jeff is reluctant at first to define what they have as an actual relationship, but Slater eventually convinces him to commit. The relationship is tested when Jeff accidentally drunk dials her thinking she's Britta. A voice message of the drunk dial Jeff left Britta clears up the misunderstanding, and Slater forgives Jeff. Unexpectedly, however, she dumps him and immediately starts seeing someone else. At the end of the school year, she apologizes to Jeff for the break up, admitting that it might have been a mistake. She makes another play for him which leads to a showdown between her and Britta for Jeff's affection at the Transfer dance formal. Both declared their love for him, but Jeff found himself unable to answer either of them. Jeff takes advantage of the chaos that ensues after a fight breaks out between Chang and Duncan to slowly sneak out of the dance. Slater watches him leave, and the two share a look before he exits. Slater is noted to be the only woman in Jeff's past history of women that he ever started seriously dating. Sabrina: In "Politics of Human Sexuality", Sabrina, Dean Pelton's new assistant, is Jeff's date after Pierce tricks him into going with him on a double date to the STD fair. Easily charmed and very immature, Jeff quickly loses interest in her. Amber: Jeff has had multiple flings with other girls, including Amber, Pierce's step-daughter. Jeff tries to be a good friend to Pierce and not have sex with his step-daughter, but he eventually gives in. However, upon finding out that Amber is grifting Pierce, Jeff becomes disgusted with her and tells her (non-threateningly) to stay away from Greendale. Quendra: When Annie gets closer to Rich, whom Jeff hates (Rich doesn't hate Jeff), and suggests that Rich join the study group, Jeff finds Quendra (pronounced like 'Kendra') and suggests to Troy that she would make a nice addition (or two) to the study group. He merely did this to make Annie jealous as he was, but the plan fails when Pierce makes an unheard pass at Quendra involving $50 bucks which makes her storm off. Dean Pelton: The Dean has a bit of a crush on Jeff and always tries to make a move on him, often putting his hand on his shoulder or pecs before leaving. Jeff is always annoyed, the Dean never learns, and hilarity ensues. However, Jeff has shown to be somewhat fond of the Dean when he instantly forgives him for his craziness during "Documentary Filmmaking: Redux " and hatching a plan to save the Dean from Chang in "First Chang Dynasty ". Class history Trivia *The name of the charcter in the original script was "Jeff Crocker" * Jeff is Agnostic. * Four cheese is Jeff's favorite type of pizza. * Jeff's student ID card says his last name is Crocker. * Jeff enjoys nipple play during sex. * In the Community College Chronicles, Jeff is played by Andrew Peters. *In episode 2x15, Chang finds out where Jeff lives by stealing his driver's license. When the license is displayed on camera, it lists Jeff's date of birth as November 20, 1971, which is Joel McHale's actual birthday. It should be noted, however, that Dan Harmon calls this an error, and Jeff is younger than Joel McHale. The ID hasn't been explained. *Jeff's favorite stores include The Gap and Banana Republic (Ep 3:7). *When he was 19, Jeff auditioned for MTV's The Real World with the George Michael's song, Faith. He changed the lyrics to say "you've got to have Jeff." *It is shown that Jeff has a Playstation 3 in his apartment. *As implied by Pierce's racist father in episode 3x6, Jeff is of Welsh heritage. *He has never told anyone how he styles his hair. *Jeff owns a collection of mint edition Spider-Man comics. (1:8) *Chang lived with Jeff for a while after his wife left him *Jeff attempted to pay tuition with airline miles for a time. (1:16) *In episode 3x14, Jeff is shown writing in his journal with his left hand. It is currently unknown whether he is left handed or it was just a coincidence. Videos thumb|400px|left|Jeff's epic speech montage Image gallery Jc 11.png Chf.png Jc 10.png Jc 7.jpg Jc 6.jpg Jc 5.jpg Jc 4.jpg Jc 3.jpg Jc 2.png Jc.jpg Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings Category:Jeff Winger